


what's a boy to do?

by bisexualhotchner



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday Party, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Kissing, M/M, i don't really know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualhotchner/pseuds/bisexualhotchner
Summary: In hindsight, Kagami wasn’t sure why he agreed to do this.Kuroko gets Kagami to lend his apartment for a birthday party. It doesn't go as disastrous as he first thought.
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	what's a boy to do?

**Author's Note:**

> ahh~ I noticed Kise's birthday is just two weeks from now, but I wanted to publish this ASAP. Anyway! This is probably the second most self-indulgent thing I wrote, but I hope you'll enjoy!

In hindsight, Kagami wasn’t sure why he agreed to do this.

Sure, there’s no way he could be saying “no” to Kuroko under any circumstances, especially when he asks nicely. And he asked very nicely, when Kise’s birthday was coming up, and he had taken it up on himself to make his 20th a memorable one.

Turning 20 in Japan means what Kagami had learned was turning 21 in America. Kise being Kise, he would’ve assumed that he would want to spend it going out partying with his older friends and getting absolutely shitfaced on the very first night he could. But Kuroko being Kuroko - someone who actually expected that of his teammate - wanted to prevent that from happening.

And maybe it was the legitimate worry in his best friend’s eyes that made Kagami go along with the plan to organize a surprise birthday party for Kise in his own home. After all, most of them still lived with their parents (or in cases like Kiyoshi’s, grandparents) and those who had already moved out for college still had annoying flatmates to deal with or a way too small apartment that couldn’t even fit half of the ever-expanding guest list. Kise did consider a lot of people his close friends, as Kuroko had stated. It did not help with Kagami’s developing tendency for an aneurysm when they finally settled for 20 people, including Kise, the two of them, the rest of the Generation of Miracles; some of the guys Kise used to play basketball with at Kaijo, some of those Aomine used to play with in Touou, some folks from Seirin’s late team, Takao from Shutoku because you could never quite separate him from Midorima lately, and the former team leader of Kirisaki Daiichi, for reasons unknown.

Their former senpais, Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, Izuki and Kasamatsu included, all offered to take care of the booze for the night. Even Imayoshi said that he would bring “something fun”, a wording that made people in the group-chat rather paranoid instead of excited. Kagami, despite Kuroko’s claims that he had already done enough by housing the party itself, decided to take it up on himself to produce some kind of home-cooked meal in such a portion that everyone would have enough, even with his and Aomine’s endless stomachs. Riko and Satsuki managed to get their respective former teams to help with the preparations, and even though that meant Kagami needed to tolerate Aomine in his house for several days before the big event, he had to admit that they did a fine job with the decorations. (Although he certainly did not appreciate all the modeling photos of Kise plastered in his bathroom. _Even on the mirror, are you kidding me?!_ )

The party was coming together nicely. At one point, Kagami stood in the kitchen, putting away his extensive grocery shopping into the fridge, and he listened to Imayoshi and Hyuuga get into a heated argument regarding balloon placements, which Kiyoshi desperately tried to sort out; from the corner of his eyes, he saw Aomine being nudged off his couch by Wakamatsu, and he distinctly heard the pleasant conversation going on between Riko, Momoi and Kasamatsu regarding their respective college majors. He smiled fondly at the unfolding scenes, holding a cabbage under his arm as he rearranged the contents of his fridge.

‘It’s good to see everyone get along like this again, isn’t it?’ Kuroko mused from beside him, and Kagami almost dropped his cabbage as he jumped. It was almost good-bye kimchi.

‘I’m so not used to your misdirection, dude.’ Kagami groaned out loud, and Kuroko flashed him a smile as he handed him the remaining things from his bags to be put away. ‘And, ah. Yeah. I guess you’re right. We didn’t really have time to meet like this with everyone going to different universities. This brings back memories, huh.’

‘It certainly does.’ he nodded, voice always so quiet. Kagami considered him for a second, before shutting the door of his fridge and unbending himself in front of him. He was still a lot taller than Kuroko, but standing in front of him like this, looking into his eyes, he didn’t feel like he was looking at a child anymore. Hell, they were all adults now. Aomine had a fucking stubble on his chin.

‘I gotta tell you, I really wasn’t keen on stroking that guy’s ego,’ he then said, scratching at the nape of his neck. ‘but Kise deserves this, right? He’s always been the one to keep us together.’

‘Yes, that was my impression too.’

‘Don’t fucking say it like it wasn’t your plan all along.’ Kagami snarled pointedly at Kuroko’s sheepish face. He took it back - it was high school all over again.

The party could not have gone any better. On the day of the big event, Momoi specifically asked Kise's parents if they would let him spend the evening with her at the mall shopping for clothes for the both of them, and then asked the boy himself. Kise had previously tried to ask out several of them for the night, and Kasamatsu, Aomine and Kuroko all turned him down with makeshift but not quite similar reasons. The boy showcased his eventual disappointment with all of them, which only fed into Kuroko's excitement for the success of the surprise party. (Kuroko's excitement was only ever apparent to Kagami, as he was the only one to notice his slightly shaking hands.)

When Momoi did turn up with Kise, and he realized the reason behind all of his friend's rejection on his birthday, he burst into tears in front of them. Kasamatsu fondly walked up to pull him down onto his shoulder as he cried, with Momoi rubbing his back comfortingly. It was beautiful and sweet, and Kagami felt himself get a little choked up over it. He glanced at Aomine, Midorima and Kuroko respectively, and they all seemed to feel the same for their fellow Miracle.

The evening was developing quite tamely. They all had a welcome shot of sake that Imayoshi brought them - it was Kagami's first ever try at Japanese alcohol, and he was made fun of for not knowing that it was supposed to be hot -, and then they had some of what Kagami's prepared for the night. Sooner or later, everyone grabbed a beer; everyone was chatting up with someone else, and people periodically pulled Kise away to give him their own presents. Akashi and Murasakibara did not respond to the invitation, but they did show up at one point in the evening, together, for the short time as they dropped their birthday gifts too. Kagami thought about chatting up the taller man when he saw him, just to ask about how Himuro was doing, but they were gone before he could excuse himself from the close circle of the Seirin high basketball team.

Later, some of them were doing shots. He and Aomine got competitive obviously, which then resulted in Kuroko and Momoi scolding them for drinking too much. Then the same thing happened with the seniors of Touou, Kaijo and Seirin, and it took Riko all but four blows to the head to prevent them from destroying all of the booze they had brought for the party.

Despite holding his liquor fairly well, Aomine was the first to pass out across the couch on Momoi's lap. He was also the first to give Kise his birthday gift: it was a pack of cigarettes, neatly tucked in a modestly decorated silver case. No one else seemed to know that Kise was smoking as a sportsperson and a model who seemed to take his health seriously, but nevertheless, Kagami produced a makeshift ashtray for him on the balcony, and found a spare lighter in his bedroom.

They were outside now, just the two of them. Kagami genuinely needed some fresh air as Kise had also grabbed some "fresh air" for himself. The sounds of chatter and some sort of turned down, low buzz of western rap-rock that Kuroko had put in on the speakers (surprising literally everyone with his musical taste) had softly came through the small gap that they left the door open for.

'I can't thank you enough for this.' Kise had said unexpectedly, nursing his own beer with a small smile. It was raspberry flavored, more like a cider - Kagami was drinking an American brand that the others had found in some remote convenience store.

He looked at him, sitting there wrapped in Aomine's black bomber jacket that was slightly too big for him. Kise stole it when his friend fell asleep, because he did not want his own linen coat to stink and risk his parents finding out about his habit. 'Then don't.' he said with a sigh, careful not to sound exasperated or ungrateful. He noticed Kise tensing up opposite him anyway. 'It was more of everyone else's work than mine. Kuroko was the mastermind, I just gave him a place to work on.'

'Of course he was.' Kise mumbled with a small smile.

'Besides,' Kagami idly scratched behind his ear. 'I don't mind you guys around. In fact, I missed all of you. It's way better to spend a Thursday night like this than in an empty apartment.'

'Aww~ You could've told me you were lonely, Kagamicchi!' Kise moved over to the other side to him, grabbing his mug along the way and taking a long drag of his cigarette when he finally settled, shoulder to shoulder to him. His warmth seeped through his borrowed jacket, and Kagami found himself leaning into it slightly.

‘What are you even talking about?’ he sighed. ‘You’re the most popular person I know. I’m not hoping to get my messages across and not get lost between all that fanmail and texts from friends who just want to hang out with you.’

Kise offered a strangely enigmatic smile in return as Kagami took a big swig from his beer. He watched as the blond put out his cigarette on the inner side of his mug, and carefully set it aside on the railing of the balcony. Kagami was only now noticing how big Kise’s hands were – obviously, he scolded himself mentally, since he’s playing basketball that good.

‘I’m gonna let you in on a secret, alright?’ he asked with a playful glint to his eyes. His beautiful, golden, cat-like eyes. ‘Before Momoicchi asked me out, I was going to spend my 20th birthday alone, crying over soap operas on Netflix, probably eating my weight in takeaway and slash or ice cream. All because everyone I was on good enough terms with to ask them out on my birthday, turned me down when I did, and I didn’t think to ask you, because, well.’ his lips twitched in a way that made Kagami’s stomach drop. ‘I didn’t think you liked me?’

‘Huh?!’ Kagami thought he actually yelled a little. And then he felt like a fucking moron for doing so. Geez, it was embarrassing. ‘I- where do you even get that, stuu-pid?’ He planted his hand next to Kise’s waist on the railing, turning his way so he could lean into his space a little. They were about the same height, but Kagami seemed to tower over him now Kise was slightly hunched over like this. He looked back at him from under his eyelashes. ‘Why wouldn’t I like you? You’re fun, sweet, you’re a kickass basketball player, I like to be around you and you’re actually-‘ he was going to say pretty as hell, but then he thought better of it. ‘Y- you’re actually a cool guy.’

‘Kagamicchi thinks I’m cool?’ Kise beamed, the notion set a bit seductive with a palm he pressed right into the middle of Kagami’s chest, feeling up the soft fabric of his sweater. His thumb rubbed slowly at his breast, and he appeared to be a little short of breath as he focused in on it. ‘What else does Kagamicchi think of me, I wonder?’

‘th- That you’re fun.’ Kagami stuttered.

‘I feel like you’ve mentioned that already.’

‘You’re a kickass basketball player?’

‘Are you just repeating yourself?’ Kise sighed exasperatedly, but he seemed to be enjoying himself now that Kagami had shivers run up and down his spine from the hand stroking at his chest.

‘You’re beautiful.’ Kagami finally breathed out, letting his forehead drop down against Kise’s like he was exhausted. He smelled of cigarette smoke, raspberries and the body spray he used, faint and sweet. Kise felt his face heat up from the compliment, and he reached up to stroke his hand along Kagami’s jawline.

‘That’s what I wanted to hear.’ he chuckled, and it was Kagami’s turn to blush. He smiled tentatively, finding Kise’s warm gaze from under his bangs. What he called golden before turned out to be more like honey – overwhelmingly sweet, deep and stunning, Kagami felt like drowning when he looked into his eyes.

‘Don’t be so smug about it. Everyone thinks you’re beautiful.’

‘I don’t care about everyone thinking I’m beautiful. I care about you thinking that.’ Kise reached for Kagami’s lower lip with his thumb, and felt himself shudder when Kagami chased after the tip of his finger with his teeth. There was something wild about him, however gentle he treated people all the time, and it made Kise’s insides burn up with want. ‘I’m gonna let you in on another secret too, okay? I know it’s pathetic, but in twenty years, I’ve never been kissed.’ Kagami pulled away, his face baffled with disbelief. Kise’s eyes flicked to the side with a pained expression. ‘I know how weird it is-‘

‘No, hey, no. It’s not weird, I promise.’ Kagami finally set down his beer to cup Kise’s face in both of his hands, and try to get him to look at him. ‘I- Are you telling me because you want me to kiss you?’

Kise looked at him. He looked lost, wrecked, and a little out of it. He nodded, a small movement in the bracketing of his hold.

‘Are you sure you want me to kiss you?’ Kagami drew his eyebrows together in worry. ‘We’re both drunk right now, and firsts are always important. I don’t want you to rush this decision or anything-‘

‘Oh just shut up and kiss me already!’ Kise snapped, and it was all the permission Kagami needed to lean down and press his lips against Kise’s own.

His mouth was smooth, sweet of his beer and bitter of his cigarettes. He gasped softly at the touch, quickly opening up to Kagami’s hungry mouth, welcoming his tongue, the low hum he voiced down his throat as Kise grabbed his waist and pulled him flush against himself. Some of their former teammates could be watching them right now through the glass door, but they wouldn’t give a damn. They were moving together, tongues lapping, hands roaming each other’s frames, Kise’s elegant fingers now reaching up to bury themselves in Kagami’s hair on the nape of his neck, his palm holding him close, his thumb rubbing circles under his ear.

‘You’re a real good kisser.’ Kagami breathed softly into his ear when they separated, blond locks tickling his face as he pressed a gentle kiss against the shell of his ear, his pierced earlobe, and then down his neck. Kise hummed pleasantly, grinning when Kagami groaned into his collarbone, obviously mad about the clothes that prevented his mouth from claiming more of his skin freely.

‘You know I’m just copying the actual pro in here.’ he smiled, pulling up Kagami’s face to press a small peck on his mouth again. A blush crept up on Kagami’s tanned skin, and he barked out a sudden laugh, wrapping his arms around Kise’s frame and hugging him tight to his chest.

‘Yeah. Happy Birthday, Kise.’ Kagami buried his face in Kise’s golden hair, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> To be completely honest, this was hard to get out. Happy birthday Kise!!


End file.
